


What's In A Name

by v23474



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v23474/pseuds/v23474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Johnston reflects on recent changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

Sometimes the name she chose for herself feels so far away, like the expanse above her.  
Her given name, more often than not, sticks in her throat, it thickens her tongue and dries her mouth. 

But her given name is also the name that gives her family, albeit a family filled with tragedy and lost memories. 

Everything about her has changed, her view of the world, her moral compass, her physical strength, even her hair damn it!

She looks in the mirror and sees a new face there, harder, edgier, even colder. Her once flowing locks, almost Disney princess like, have been cut away. 

She tells herself it's better this way, it's safer this way. Long hair when you're in the field, trying to bring down a threat? Dangerous and foolish.

But sometimes, late at night, when the others are sleeping, Daisy Johnson looks in the mirror and sees Skye, the girl she used to be.

She's learned to extinguish the light in her eyes when she's with the others but here, alone, she allows herself to bring that light back, to unlock the door where she hides Skye and to remember the better times.

Skye hasn't gone forever, Daisy reminds herself, she keeps to the shadows, protecting precious memories from prying, judgemental eyes.

The tears fall then, as she brings to the fore the most precious memory of all: Grant Ward.  
Here she has to fight off the bad memories, his betrayal, the way SHIELD treated him afterwards, the way SHE treated him afterwards.

She hates thinking of the way she goaded him about his attempts to end his own life, but she doesn't dismiss that behaviour, she remembers it to teach herself a lesson.

Shooting Grant Ward was not fun, regardless of what she said to him, she is so very sorry that she shot the man who was trying to help her. 

Daisy wonders what will happen if she and Grant meet again. She somehow cannot imagine him calling her by her given name. She actually longs to hear the name Skye spoken in his voice.

For now though, she'll keep that to herself, lock it down and keep busy, bury the pain deep.


End file.
